Patches for a computer software are used to correct wrong logic, e.g. bugs in the computer software. The bugs may cause the wrong behavior, security issues, or crashed programs in the computer software. The patches are usually provided by a manufacturer of the computer software to fix the bugs. With more and more bugs being found inside software, more and more patches have been developed for software, especially for a software which is used widely or a software which has been existed for a long time.